A Shortcut To Mushrooms
by MsBigBad
Summary: This was largely written by my 8-year-old sister so please go easy on the criticism! I just helped type it & added the bits with the rest of the fellowship especially Boromir cause I love him! I also helped out with the descriptions in some parts.a disput


A Shortcut to Mushrooms

By : MsBigBad & Pinkfan011

****

Disclaimers: We do not own Lord of the rings or any of the characters although I wish we did! They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his respected family and all others with the rights to the Tolkien name. The movie belongs to New Line Cinemas and of Course our own little hobbit Peter Jackson! We don't own the actors either though God I really really wish I did!!!

****

Setting: During _The Fellowship of the Ring _sometime after they visit Lothlorien and before they make camp and we find that Aragorn knows that Gollum is following them. (That part is in the extended version of the film if you have no clue what I'm talking about.)

****

Note: This was largely written by my 8-year-old sister so please go easy on the criticism! I just helped type it and added the bits with the rest of the fellowship especially Boromir cause I love him! I also helped out with the descriptions in some parts. 

****

Reviews: Please at least send my little sis something to make her feel good! Her e-mail is pinkfan011@msn.com and mine is msbigbad@msn.com .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! You stole one of my mushrooms!" Merry said.

"Did not!" shouted Pippin.

"Oh what's that in you're hand then?" Merry pointed at him.

"Fooled ya!" Pippin giggled.

"Cut that out!" Merry said chasing the other hobbit through the woods.

"What?!"

"You're always doin' that!"

"Doin' what?" Pippin asked mocking Merry.

"Stop that!"

Then the wind started to blow.

"What's that Merry?" He said frightened.

"Shh! Quiet Pippin!"

The two little hobbits searched for a place to hide. They jumped into some nearby bushes When they got there they saw an enormous black rider. The rider was so close they could feel his icy cold breath. Suddenly he turned his head, hearing something out in the field. He whipped his horse and galloped away. Then someone tapped Pippin's shoulder.

"Ahhhh! Help Merry!"

"Auhuuhh! Oh Pip its only Sam and Frodo!" He explained.

"Where did you guys run off to? We've been searchin' all over!" Sam fussed.

"Sorry! We got hungry! What did you expect we haven't eaten in three hours!" Pippin whined.

"You're hopeless!" Sam sighed.

"Well he took one of my mushrooms!" Merry argued.

"We really should go find the others. They've been searching as well." Frodo said.

"Gentlemen I think we've wasted enough time for one night!"

"But it's not night yet!" Pippin looked at Strider confused.

"Exactly but it will be soon and thanks to you two we'll not be stopping for rest nor food!"

"Awww! I'm hungry!" Pippin said rubbing his little hobbit belly.

"Great! Thanks Pip!" Merry whispered.

"Hey! I'm not the only one he was talking to!"

"No, you're right he was talkin to that empty stomach of yours too!" Merry joked.

"You take that back!" Pippin jumped on top of Merry.

"Oww!! Get off me!" Merry yelled.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Gimli said grabbing Merry off of Pippin.

Legolas looked as if any minute now he'd burst out laughing. He looked away trying to suppress. This was the first laughter he'd known since the passing of Gandalf.

"Let me at 'im! I'm gonna kill him!" Merry wailed thrashing in the air.

"Why are you guys fighting!" Boromir asked.

" It's all his fault!" Merry and Pippin said pointing to one another.

"You're supposed to be best friends! Boromir said motioning for Gimli to let merry down.

"Don't let theses bitter times make you're friendship sour!" He said putting a hand on each of the hobbit's shoulders.

" I don't always get along with my brother, but we always find a way to fix it. If this quest fails at least you've got each other. I may never see Faramir again. Make the most of you're time together. You're lucky to be in such good company."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry Pip." Merry said kicking at the pebbles beneath his feet.

"Yeah I 'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stolen your mushrooms." Pippin said grabbing Merry into a big hobbit hug. 

"Hey wait! You said that you didn't steal them! Remember? You said _'Fooled ya.' "_

"Whoops!" Pippin blushed.

"Why I oughta!"

"ARAGORN!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!"

~~ The End ~~

Back to Fan Fic


End file.
